Tie racks of various designs have been used in closets, most of them having a single wall bracket for support, sometimes with a swinging arm to support ties. Examples are shown in U.S. patents to Whaley, No. 2,655,268 (Oct. 13, 1953) and Wilmoth, No. 3,688,912 (Sept. 5, 1972). Since the bracket must be supported on a plaster wall or a wall board wall, it is difficult to get screws to hold in the wall without special expansion bolts or plastic expansion sockets. Even then the leverage exerted by the ties, plus accidental striking of the rack will cause the screws to work loose in the wall.
The present invention is adapted to be used with closet sheves forming a part of the support. In many modern homes, the closet shelves are formed of sheet metal with a frontal skirt which is turned in to provide a coat hanger hook support, or with a wooden or metal tube pole supported horizontally below the front edge of the shelf. The invention is designed selectively to cooperate with either type of shelf and is supported at the forward edge by the shelf and rearwardly by a wall bracket. Thus, the bracket is braced against the wall and has only a shear force on the supporting screws which can adequately resist the vertical forces on the rack.
The rack is of simple sheet metal construction and adjustable lengthwise to adapt to various shelves and installations. It is designed to be readily installed by the average householder.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable a person skilled in the art to make and use the device.